


Your Face, It Haunts My Dreams

by Nemeryal



Series: Cause Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There :. [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), marvel (civil war)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Captain America - Freeform, Ghosts, M/M, Male Slash, Post - Civil War, Post-Fallen Son, Slash, blame
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeryal/pseuds/Nemeryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il liquore è amaro sulle labbra.<br/>Forse non dovrebbe bere, non con gli occhi che bruciano, non con le lacrime conficcate tra le palpebre. Ordini del medico, sapete. Bhè, non proprio del medico. Diciamo più di Pepper. E di Happy. E Peter. E Miss Marvel. E Falcon. E Pym. E…E dannazione, hanno preso tutti una laurea in psicologia senza dirgli niente? Dio, è irritante.<br/>Il fatto che abbiano preso tutti una laurea, eh, non la questione dell’alcool. Ascoltare li ha ascoltati, ma non ha mai promesso di dar loro retta. O se lo ha fatto non lo ricorda, quindi è lo stesso.<br/>Anche perché non è la prima cosa che gli capita di dimenticare da un paio di giorni a quella parte. </p><p>[Post!Civil War] [Fallen Son: The Death of Captain America] [Hint!Steve/Tony]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Face, It Haunts My Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi non mi appartengono  
Ma sono di proprietà della Marvel ©

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**.: Your Face, It Haunts My Dreams :.**

 

 

 

 

«Ho lasciato qui il mio blocco da disegno?»  
«A quanto sembra»  
«Lo porto via con me, d’accordo?»  
«D’accordo»  
Il liquore è amaro sulle labbra.   
Forse non dovrebbe bere, non con gli occhi che bruciano, non con le lacrime conficcate tra le palpebre. Ordini del medico, sapete. Bhè, non proprio del medico. Diciamo più di Pepper. E di Happy. E Peter. E Miss Marvel. E Falcon. E Pym. E…E dannazione, hanno preso tutti una laurea in psicologia senza dirgli niente? Dio, è irritante.  
Il fatto che abbiano preso tutti una laurea, eh, non la questione dell’alcool. Ascoltare li ha ascoltati, ma non ha mai promesso di dar loro retta. O se lo ha fatto non lo ricorda, quindi è lo stesso.   
Anche perché non è la prima cosa che gli capita di dimenticare da un paio di giorni a quella parte.   
Ha dimenticato com’era ascoltare  _New York New York_  la mattina a colazione, ad esempio, il caffè che sfrigola e borbotta in una moka vecchio stile. Ha dimenticato cosa voglia dire guardare Grey’s Anatomy appollaiato sul divano senza dover litigare per il possesso del telecomando o il perché  _Il Grande Gatsby_ sia un romanzo tanto splendido e bello e  _Tony, dovresti proprio leggerlo, sono sicuro che ti piacerebbe._  
Ha iniziato a dimenticare anche quella voce dentro la testa, la cadenza del Lower East Side che ne accarezza dolcemente le sillabe e il sorriso accennato nello sguardo divertito.   
Non gli sembra normale dimenticare una voce dopo appena un paio di giorni, poi gli viene il dubbio che quel fantomatico “paio di giorni” possa risalire ad una settimana quanto a due mesi prima e la situazione, allora, si fa un pochino più chiara.   
E,  _Cristo Santo_ , vorrebbe piantarsi un coltello nello stomaco e girare la lama e sentire le viscere arroventarsi attorno alla punta bollente solo per verificare di essere abbastanza vivo da uccidersi una volta per tutte.  
«Se ho preso tutto, allora posso anche andare»  
Ma deve mandare avanti lo S.H.I.E.L.D., ogni tanto salvare il mondo, fingere  _sempre_  che vada tutto bene. Che non ci sia un bicchiere di liquore tra le proprie dita o le occhiaie a macchiare le orbite già violacee, strisce rossastre sulle guance dove ha affondato le unghie durante una sbronza più cupa delle prime e meno devastante delle seguenti.   
Non è difficile, o almeno, non lo è fino a quando non si ferma ad assaporare il pianto della pioggia e si lascia scivolare addosso l’odore dell’asfalto bagnato, mentre dietro le palpebre sbocciano freddi i costoni frastagliati dell’Artico e un coro di spuma bianca si schiude a rivelare il volto segaligno di Namor.   
Se non sfoglia vecchi schizzi di grafite, la memoria non colora d’azzurro il ricordo di un’occhiata. Se non affonda la testa nel cuscino, le narici non pizzicano di un profumo tanto lontano da dare la nausea.   
Se non si perde in sogni vuoti come le lenzuola che lo stringono e lo richiudono e lo soffocano, se non chiama, prega, spera un passato che non può cambiare, un’esplosione che non può evitare, uno sparo che non può fermare, un corpo che non può più scaldare, un corpo freddo, labbra livide,  _Dio_ , il sangue che macchia le mani e imbratta l’anima già corrotta, un’anima che forse, forse, quel corpo, quelle labbra, quel sangue cercavano di risanare e ci stavano riuscendo---Il liquore è ancora amaro sulle labbra.  
L’orizzonte una lontana striscia d’arancio. Gli occhi come vetro scuro.  
Va tutto bene.   
Solo, non deve pensare.   
Potrebbe urlare, è vero. Ma non c’è più nessuno ad accogliere le sue grida.   
Potrebbe persino piangere, ma le dita che per anni hanno cancellato le sue lacrime sono rigide e riposano intrecciate entro una bara di ghiaccio.  
«Ho dimenticato altro?»  
Va tutto bene.   
Solo, non deve ricordare.  
Finché il giorno illumina Manhattan, può illudersi di poter sopravvivere: ci penseranno la notte ed un abbraccio fantasma a strappargli il cuore dal petto, un sussurro di fiato ad affondare denti fetidi e marci di colpa dentro le vene, una carezza putrida ad avvelenargli il sangue.  
Il liquore è sempre amaro sulle labbra.  
La voce un’eco appena percettibile.   
«Sì, Cap. Hai dimenticato me»


End file.
